crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
F7 MAAC
The F7 MAAC is a multipurpose, space and planetary fighter designed to be able to be adapted to any situation via a modular weapon system. It was slotted to replace the aging and not so versatile Arwing. The F7 made it into limited production before the fall of Corneria, with hundreds of built examples and prototypes housed in the bowels of Firebase Omega. Later found by Fox McCloud and the CMF. Design and Development The F7 is a vast turn away from Cornerian design. Using traditional propulsion instead of gravity diffusion, traditional intercept missiles along with various laser and ballistic weaponary for both space combat and planet side combat. The goal was to create a versatile air craft that could be outfitted with simple modular add-ons to increase its lethality. As a result, dozens of variants were designed. Among those a stealth variant, heavy combat variant, front line "main force" variant, and a special "SuperHornet" variant used by the Blackbird team and other special teams. Equipment The base F7 has no standard equipment, instead it was outfitted for various roles. The base F7 has a minor cloaking system with repulsar shields and certian variants later had more weaponary and support modules added on to fit its purpose. Some of the common add-ons are listed below: Version MKV Stealth drive: Commonly added on the F7/S "Black Hornet". More efficient cloaking with included long range recon sensors and radio jamming Vulcan M763 60mm Autocannon: Found on mainly the F7/SH "Super Hornet" as a pilot controlled bow gun and the F7/H "Heavy Hornet" as a bow gun and gunner operated turret found on the top. Although all Hornets had the ability to have a secondary turret mounted on top Leviathian MkIV Missiles: Lock on missiles to allow precision strikes or ship to ship lock on combat. Found on all F7 variants Tiger MkI Laser autocannon: Found on all F7's as a secondary pilot controlled weapon system, mounted under the wings. Equal to a 45mm autocannon in terms of power and penetration, this weapon is commonly used in space combat or combat in any vaccumm enviroment Experimental These weapons were still in experimental phase, the Hornet had a small compartment for 2 troops or small cargo. These weapons were toyed with the idea of mounting as a third system of attack for ground operations Mounted MkIV 50 Cal BMG minigun: Using the F7's VTOL mode, this could be used for an array of operations. LZ security, mobile squad overwatch, etc Mounted Mk87 40mm belt fed grenade launcher: Could be loaded with HE, Smoke, white phospherious, a variety of rounds for a variety of fire missions PVS-87 "Falcon" Longe range scope: Could be mounted on the F7/S variant to assist in rear security and recon Ultility Supplemental thrusters and vectoring: Allows VTOL capability and thrust vectoring allows further maneuverability in atmospheric conditions. Stealth Drives: All F7's are fitted with a passive stealth drive to make radar lock harder although they can be upgraded to full on cloaking capability MK1 Flight Suit: A special suit that connects the pilot to the craft and allows him to see through the craft via cameras and sensors all over the aircraft to allow unparalled field of view along with target aquisition. Variants Download.jpeg|F7/C "Hornet" F7/C "Hornet" Base line Hornet for normal missions. Outfitted with base line stealth drive, laser weaponary, autocannon and Leviathian missiles SuperHornet.jpg|F7/SH "SuperHornet" F7/SH "SuperHornet" Special variant, full package Hornet with all current options added on and increases firepower and survivability Maxresdefault.jpg|F7/S "Black Hornet" F7/S "Black Hornet" Heavily outfitted with stealth technology and long range recon sensors fitted with your average run of the mill weaponary Star-citizen-hornet-grab.jpg|F7/HC "Heavy Hornet" F7/HC "Heavy Hornet" Gunship variant with heavy Autocannons, heavy laser cannons, full wing of missiles, top side mounted cannon, various guns on its sides, and heavy armor. Used for troop support, over watch, and ground attack fire missions Category:Planes Category:Cornerian Category:DSM Category:CMF